Kingdom Hearts: The Unknowns
by CaleMcManus21
Summary: A young Keyblade Wielder and his friends are out to rid of a new breed of Nobodies called Unknowns. Skilled assassins with a mysterious goal. What is their goal? What are they trying to accomplish? Whatever that goal is, it can't be good.


My name is Robin Cale and I'm a Keyblade Wielder. I am 21 years old, slender in shape, I have short light brown hair, fair skin, and hazel eyes. I wear a white long-sleeved shirt with a black t-shirt on top of it. I also wear beige pants, white socks, and dark running shoes. And as for my Keyblade, it's called 'Night and Day'. It looks like the Oathkeeper, except that the color patterns are black and white. The keychain is a Yin and Yang symbol and tied around the chain is a pink ribbon a girl I befriended gave me as a sign of friendship. Although it's clear that I'll probably never see her again. Oh yeah, there is a name I go by, and it's 'Six'. Why that name? Because I have six scars on my back.

I was currently walking down the hall of the Mysterious Tower, but it wasn't Yen Sid I was going to. There is another person living here and he is also a Keyblade Master. I approached a door and knocked. "Come in" I heard a soft voice. I grasped the handle and pulled it. Inside was a man wearing the same attire as the Organization, except the color of his attire is white instead of the traditional black.

"Master Soren" I said with a bow. Master is Soren is known by many to not ever raise his voice... Even when he's angry. "You called for me?" I asked as I straightened up.

"Yes... As a matter of fact, I did" he answered. "I know you and Lysander took some perilous journeys, but this one will be twice as dangerous."

"Who or what am I up against?" I asked.

"Enemies that are as lethal as the Organization."

"What do I have to fear?"

"An elite group of Nobodies called 'Unknowns' because no one knows if they even exist or not. Very few have seen them, but neither have lived to tell the tale."

"What should I know about them?" I asked.

"They're skilled assassins" he answered. "They kill anyone they please... Men, women, children, hell, even a Keyblade Wielder if they get the chance."

"Anything else?" I asked.

"You'll be needing a companion."

"Hey, I got Lysander. He's lounging somewhere in Twilight Town. I can go over there and..." Master Soren shook his head.

"I'm throwing in a third companion for you, Six." He made a bright portal appear. Said portal is the shape of a keyhole and I'm not that excited as to what comes out of this particular portal.

"You're kidding..." I said, emotionless.

"No, I'm not kidding" he answered back. Even though his face is covered by his hood, the tone of his voice may be soft and quiet, but it's clear that he's serious about what he's doing.

"You're sending me someone from The World of Light Hearts?" I asked.

The World of Light Hearts is a place inhabited by those with strong hearts and fight for Light. However, a few consider these inhabitants as 'Dopplegangers', but not evil like how the stories describes what a doppelgänger is. There is a high count of these doppelgängers' counterparts that are alive and well, and a few of their counterparts are dead.

The thing with these 'Light Doppelgängers,' as what the few call them, is that if their counterpart is alive, and said doppelgängers somehow make their way to this world (Like how Master Soren is planning), they must not interact with their counterparts, or trouble will rise. But no one knows what happens if a counterpart were to go to the World of Light Hearts because it has never happened before.

The thing with Light Dopplegangers, is that they can't die. They also act differently than their counterparts. But another strange thing is this... They don't carry the same memory as their counterpart.

"This won't be a problem, will it Six?" Master Soren asked. I shook my head quickly.

"No sir... It will not." I could see an outline of a slender figure approach the mouth of the portal. I take it back, I actually do have a feeling that this will be a problem. As soon as the figure stepped out of the portal, based on the slender shape and the boots it wore, it is a female. The figure wore the exact same attire as the Organization, and her hood was also up. The two of us stared at each other and remained quiet for awhile until the silence broke with Master Soren clearing his throat.

"Six" he said. I turned to him. "The Unknowns are plotting something. Unfortunately, I do not know what it is. This will probably the most dangerous mission you ever went on." I summoned my Night and Day Keyblade.

"And I'm looking forward to it." Unbeknownst to me, my new companion was giving my Keyblade an intrigued stare from under her hood. I opened a bright portal the same time my Keyblade vanished. "So, permission to grab Lysander and head out on my journey with my third companion?" I asked.

"Granted" he answered. My new companion followed me towards the portal.

"What's her name anyway?" I asked, stopping inches away from the mouth of the portal.

"You'll recognize her, and she'll probably recognize you."

"Wait, what?" I asked as my companion placed her hands on my shoulders and guided me through the portal. Even if my new companion hadn't led me through the portal Master Soren wouldn't reveal her name to me, anyway.

The two of us stepped out into the streets of Twilight Town. It's been some time since I was here. I walked down the street with my hands in my pants pockets and my new companion following me. Just then, she stopped. "Six..." I heard her say. I stopped as well and turned to her. I'm assuming she knew my name because she heard Master Soren say it.

"Yeah?" I asked. She pulled down her hood and I gasped. She had short black hair, fair skin, and large blue eyes.

"What's wrong?" She asked, referring to the gasp I made. I cleared my throat.

"Oh it's not that, it's just... You..."

She was giving me a confused look.

"You know, you bear a resemblance to someone I know" I said. "But a much older version of her."

"I do?" She asked as she tucked a few strands of her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah... Her name's Xion" I answered. "I don't know if that's your name." The two of us continued walking. "Is it?"

"Is it what?" She asked.

"Your name. Xion. Is that your name?"

"Sorry, it isn't" she answered almost apologetically. I shrugged. 'Worth a shot' I thought to myself. "Is she a friend?" The young woman asked.

"I wouldn't call her a friend... We're more like acquaintances. We made eye contact a few times but we would always go separate ways."

"So how did you know her name?"

"Overheard it while walking through Twilight Town."

"Twilight Town?" She asked. I nodded my head.

"That's where we are right now." My companion glanced around.

"I haven't been here before."

"You haven't?!" I asked shocked. "This place is known for one thing."

"Really?" She asked, wide eyed. "What is it?"

"I'll surprise you... But first, there's someone I want you to meet." I made a bright portal appear.

"He's not in Twilight Town?" She asked, referring to the portal.

"Oh he is... I can just create portal to anywhere I've been to in the past." I walked through the portal with my companion following close behind.

Sitting on top of a clock tower was a young man around his teens. He had blond hair, light brown eyes, and fair skin. He wore a black t-shirt, beige pants, white socks, and dark running shoes. His name is Lysander, and his Keyblade is the Hero's Crest. He was currently staring at the view of Twilight Town. He turned his head and saw a portal appear. Emerging from it was me and the young woman. "Hey Six" he greeted.

"Lysander" I returned the greeting. He then turned his attention to the young woman.

"Who's our new friend?" He asked. Before I could say something, our new friend beat me to it.

"Xion" she answered as she reached out a hand.

"Hello Xion..." He said with a smile as he shook her hand. As soon as they let go of each other's hand, I leaned close to her ear.

"I thought your name wasn't Xion" I whispered.

"It isn't... But I just thought that it would make you happy if I called myself that... I mean you did say that I resembled her and you also sounded like you miss her." So she's willing to adopt the name of a person I barely knew and make it her own to make me happy? I somehow felt good about it. So good in fact, I decided to grab the thing that Twilight Town is known for.

"Stay here, I'll be right back" I opened a bright portal and jumped through it before Xion could question me.

"It's ok..." Lysander said assuringly as he placed a hand on Xion's shoulder. "He's getting something that Twilight Town is known for... And trust me, you'll like it."

"Ok" Xion said with a nod, taking his word for it. It didn't take long, but a bright portal appeared and I emerged from it with three icy blue colored ice creams. Lysander's smile grew as I handed both him and Xion an ice cream. "What flavor is this?" She asked.

"That there is the best flavor ever created" Lysander said giddily as he licked his ice cream. "Sea-salt ice cream. Salty, yet very sweet."

"Hell yeah" I said as I took a bite out of my ice cream. I shuddered at the brain freeze that followed. Xion licked her ice cream and her eyes widened.

"This is good!" She exclaimed. She licked it again. "Hey Six, do you think Master Soren will like this?"

"Like it?" Lysander asked. "My God, he loves this!" It's a good thing Xion brought up his name, because I was going to tell Lysander about our little journey Master Soren assigned to us, but almost forgot about it completely.

"Oh hey Lysander, Master Soren is sending us to another journey." I took another bite out of my ice cream.

"Oh really? What kind? A walk in the park? One that will tire out?"

"A pretty damn dangerous one" I answered.

"And just the three of us?" He asked. Xion, upon hearing this nodded her head. "What enemies are we going to face this time?"

"An elite group of Nobodies who call themselves Unknowns."

"Never heard of them" he said before licking his ice cream.

"Well, you're about to" I told him before taking another bite out of my Sea-salt ice cream. "Because our journey requires the three of us to eliminate all of them."

"Did Master Soren tell us where to start?" He asked.

"No" Xion answered. "He just assigned us to look for them." By this time, I had already bit the last of my ice cream and tossed the Popsicle stick aside.

"Alright, finish your dessert, and let's get a move on" I said. "I'm going to go with my gut and..." Before I could finish, a bright portal appeared and Master Soren stepped out. He held up a hand before the three of us could bow.

"Time is ticking" he said as he made another bright portal appear. "A new world awaits the three of you. Locate the Unknowns and finish them off." I nodded my head and led Lysander and Xion through the portal he made. After sealing it, he retreated through the portal he just emerged from and sealed it off too.

Somewhere in a dark building, a man wearing the same attire as the Organization walked down a dark hallway with his gloved hands in his coat pockets and his hood up. He also had a red Roman Numeral 1 on the front of his coat. 1 stopped by a door, grasped the knob and turned it. When he pushed the door open, there were several shuriken sticking out of the walls, the floor, and even the ceiling. He picked up a shuriken off the floor and twirled it. "Don't think you can surprise me" the man said as he tossed the shuriken aside. "I know you're here." Dropping down from the ceiling was another man dressed the same way. He too had his hood up, and a Roman Numeral. Except his is number 11.

"What are your orders?" He asked.

"A world awaits you" 1 told him. "And a little bird told me that someone sent three individuals to hunt us down and kill us."

"Let all fifteen of us go after them! With us fighting as one, we can eliminate the three with ease."

"We may be cold killers, but we're not that cold. I like to get to know my opponents first before I kill."

"My apologies sir" 11 said as he bowed.

"Forgiven..." 1 said. "Now... Tail the three. Study their moves, everything. I want to know what we're about to deal with." 11 nodded and made a black portal appear.

"I won't let you down, boss" he said.

"I know you won't" 1 said. He watched 11 walk through the portal. Once he was out of sight, the portal vanished. 1 exited the room and closed the door behind him. As he walked down the hall, he bumped into another hooded figure dressed like him. This one had a red Roman Numeral 6 on the front of his coat.

"Where's 11, sir?" He asked

"In the Land of Dragons" 1 answered as the two walked down the hall together. "There are three individuals sent to kill us, but since I'm not entirely sure that's true or not, so I'm sending him to do a little recon."

"But say it is true, and 11 doesn't make it back? Are we going to avenge his death?"

"Yes, but we'll avenge him my way."

"What's your way, sir?" 6 asked.

"Ask me again when 11 is dead."


End file.
